


Когда лучше всех мухлюешь в карты

by WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Когда лучше всех мухлюешь в карты

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/j0yuvb.jpg)


End file.
